What's Going On?
by Black Fox 99
Summary: read and find out. rated for langage and mentions of attemented rape.
1. Chapter 1: Time Without The Dimwit?

Lily: I'M BACK!  
  
Alex: Where were you and why are you starting a new story?  
  
Lily: If anyone really cares either put it in a review or email me. Make sure if you email me that you put your pen name in the subject like 'Hey it's _______________ from ff.net' or something like that.  
  
Mark: Oh God your back.  
  
Lily: You know I read the chapters that were posted well I was gone? Thank you for a least caring enough about me to ask for help. It was one of the reasons I came back. Well someone do the disclaimer.  
  
Alex: Hold on I got someone who could do the disclaimer. *Walks off*  
  
Lily: While she does that I would like to say thank you to sailormoon55 for taking over that one chapter and bringing my homework home to me. By the way I'm not mad that you posted that chapter I wrote in class I was going to do it anyways. By the way this has nothing to do with my other fic. I'm not related to any one but Genkai in the story. Oh and umm look at my profile sometimes because I will put important stuff there a lot. Trying new writing style please no flames or anything like that and if you have advice for me I won't take it as a flame unless you say it in bad way like 'YOU IDIOT LEARN TO SPELL!' I don't like those, they make me sad.  
  
Disclaimer: Jin 'er ta do the disclaimer. Lily don't on a thing and if she did.........well I'll let ya' read and find out.  
  
Lily: *Staring at Jin with her mouth open*  
  
Jin: *Smirks at Lily*  
  
Lily: *Blushes* Umm just read the story......NOW! [How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
  
And try turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
But don't think it's too late  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
  
That we could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up staying  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
[Solo]  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when]  
  
Lily: *turns off cd player* I'm bored......... GRANDMA!  
  
Genkai comes running in.  
  
Genkai: Yes?  
  
Lily: I was wondering if maybe we could spend some time together.  
  
Genkai: We do spend time together.  
  
Lily: I meant without the dimwit and his friends.  
  
Genkai smiles at the fact that she has started calling Yusuke dimwit. Genkai: Of course we can spend time without them, but I would have thought that you'd want to spend time with Jin.  
  
Lily: O////////////////////////////////O  
  
Genkai: I was kidding.  
  
Lily: So when can we spend time together?  
  
Genkai: How about Saturday?  
  
Lily: Ok goodnight Grandma.*goes to sleep*  
  
Genkai: Goodnight Lily.* turns out light and goes to bed*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lily: Hey everyone I'm going to make another chapter but I want to do some work on my profile first ok?  
  
Jin: 'Ello Lily!  
  
Lily: O//O Oh.... Hey Jin.  
  
Jin: *Smirks at Lily's reaction to him*  
  
Lily: I'll just be going now to a..........work on my profile. Yeah that's where I'm going. *Runs*  
  
Jin: Please R and R, do me a favor. If you review ask her to play truth or dare then if she says dare, dare her to kiss me but if she says truth ask her what feelings she holds for me. Well go review. 


	2. Chapter 2: What Happend To Lily?

Lily: Yet another chapter! Mark: Didn't you start typing this three nights ago? Lily: Yeah so? Mark: Stupid onna. Alex: Mark shut up if Lily leaves again it's your fault. Pulse this is 15 pages! *Mark and Alex start fighting* Lily: Just read the chapter. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*School~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Lily walks up to Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. "Hey guys! What's up?" she asked when she got close enough.   
  
Yusuke looks up and looks afraid of something," well umm....." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lily's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Ok now I'm confused when has Yusuke ever been afraid to tell me something? "What?"   
Kuwabara speaks up, "What Urameshi is trying to say is..."   
  
All right this is getting me angry. Why won't they tell me? "What are you trying to tell me?"   
Kurama is trying to save the bakas, "Well umm....... What we're trying to say is......"   
That's it if they won't tell me maybe Hiei will. So I turn to him , "Hn," is the only thing I get before he jumps into a tree.   
Well isn't he Mr. Sunshine. "Oh that was helpful! WHY WON'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"   
"Can't blame 'em lass."   
"Remember what happened yesterday?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback Mode No one's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Everyone just got back from a mission that went really bad. Everyone that went got hurt and went to get healed at Genkai's Temple. Everyone's injuries are as followed Yusuke had a broken nose and a lot of bruises, Kuwabara had a lot of bruises and a black eye, Hiei had 3 black eyes and a bruise on his cheek, Kurama had some cuts on his arms and chest. Last but certainly not least Lily 5 broken ribs, a couple dozen bruises, a huge gash that went from her knee to her ankle, a split lip, and was asleep in Kurama's arms from blood and energy loss.   
When they entered the living room of Genkai's Temple Genkai looked up from her book and gasped when she saw her granddaughter. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GRANDDAUGHTER?" To say she was mad was an understatement, because she was livid.   
"We'll tell you later but first we need to get her wounds healed," the ever-brilliant Kurama replayed.   
"All of the 3rd floor belongs to her. Take her up there while I go get Yukina," with that said Genkai went to get-to-get Yukina.   
The others got up and started towards the 3rd floor. They didn't even get to the stairs before Yusuke opened his big mouth, "I didn't know the old hag had over 2 floors."   
Of course luck wasn't on Yusuke's side and Lily had woken up when Yusuke started talking. Since Kurama was holding her he noticed she was awake. "Yusuke you're so lucky that if I kill you now I sign my on death certificate," Lily said as she stared at Kurama.   
All Yusuke could do was stare at her with wide eyes and say, "How long have you been awake?"   
"Since the start of the comment you baka," Lily said.   
"I LOVE YUKINA!" the brainless monkey shouted.   
"That was ahhh.......random,"   
Hiei looked at Lily and said in her mind, "Can I hurt him?"   
Lily offered a small smile and nodded her head. When she started to nod Hiei started to beat the brainless monkey up. Instead of watching the fight Yusuke, Kurama, and a yet again sleeping Lily.   
When they got up to the 3rd floor Yusuke looked around and all he could say is, "Wow!"   
Kurama on the other hand having a bigger vocabulary then Yusuke said a bigger word, "Exquisite!"   
Then they heard a soft whimper from Lily from the cold. Kurama pulled her closer to his bare chest to keep her warmer. He looked around a little when something caught his eye, "I think that this is her room."   
"Why do you say that," Yusuke asked. When Kurama used his head to point at a sign that said "Lily's Room" and Yusuke blushed in embarrassment.   
When they entered they weren't surprised to see shelves upon shelves of weapons. The walls were a light gray, the bed was a black rod iron canopy bed, with black and gold bed curtains, and an oak desk with a laptop. Kurama placed Lily on her bed just as Hiei, Genkai, Yukina, Touya, and Jin came in.   
"'Ello!" The Irish wind master said as he looked around, "Where's Lily?"   
"Jin go get the first aid kit from down stairs," the master of ice more commonly known as Touya said. He had seen Lily and was trying to get Jin out.   
"Ok, but where's Lily?" The wind master asked.   
"Just go get the first aid kit and I'll tell you." "Ok," he said as he left.   
"Why didn't you just tell him where she is?" Yusuke asked Touya. "I want to know what happened," Touya replayed. "Well you see what happened is....." Jin interrupted Yusuke. "I'm back!" He says as he threw the first aid kit at Kuwabara who just appeared," Where's Lily?" Touya stepped aside so Jin could see Lily. When Jin saw how hurt Lily was he was livid, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" He grabbed Yusuke by the collar of his shirt.   
Before he got his answer he was interrupted by Genkai, "If you're going to yell do it down stairs it's going to take some time for us to heal her."   
Jin dragged Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei down stairs. "What happened.   
"Well you see we were on a mission and......" Yusuke trailed off. "And it was really tough......." The brain less monkey continued. "The demon was using women to......." "Do stuff and he......" "What?" Jin asked.   
"He captured her and........" Yusuke continued. "Oh for the-he tried to rape her!" an angry Hiei finished.   
Jin's face looked like he was about to die from shock but to bad they weren't finished, "Because she fought him, he beat her," Yusuke said.   
  
"Thankfully that's all he had a chance to do but, we should have kept a closer eye on her," Kurama finished.   
"How'd ya save her?" Jin finally got the nerve to ask.   
"We don't know," Yusuke replayed.   
"I can answer that," Botan said in her overly happy voice.   
Just then Genkai, Yukina, Touya, and Lily being carried by Touya came in. "Jin would you hold Lily while I sit down?" Touya asked.   
"Sure," Jin said as he took Lily from Touya. As soon as Touya got settled he held out his arms to take Lily back, "I'll hold her. Don't want to pass her around like a sack of potatoes."   
Touya shrugs and turns to Botan, "You were going to explain something."   
"Yes my theory on how the demon was destroyed," Botan said.   
"Go on," Jin said. "Ok I think Lily's powers blew up out of her body and killed the demon," Botan said. "Or maybe Lily used the last of her energy to destroy the demon before he could lay his grimy hands on her. Then maybe she passed out just as the other detectives got there," as the new voice said this everyone but Genkai and Lily jumped. "How long have you been up Lily?" Genkai asked her granddaughter. "Since Botan was talking about how my powers blew up," Lily said as she opened her eyes. When she did this she noticed she was in Jin's lap and blushed, "Could you put me down?" "I don't know," was all she got from Jin. With that Lily starts to struggle against Jin's hold. Touya thinks it's time to step in and says, "Come on Jin. Just put her down."   
"Fine," with that Jin put Lily down.   
"Thanks for putting me down without a fight," Lily said sarcastically. "Your welcome," Jin replied with a smile. Lily anime sweat dropped. Then gets up to leave but falls. Jin caught her and said, "I've got you. Where do you need to go? "My room," was all she said. After she said that Jin picked her up and started walking but stopped when Lily whispered something in his ear. He turned around to face Koenma who had come in during Botan's theory. "Koenma I swear if you call me for a mission in the next month I'll make you, your father, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei suffer," Lily said in a scary voice but then in her normal voice she said, "Have a goodnight." With that said Jin took her to her room followed by Genkai, Yukina, and Touya.   
All anyone else could do is stare with wide eyes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"So this has something to do with a mission?" Lily asked knowing full well it was.   
Yusuke answered with a, "Yeah."   
"They're coming too," Kuwabara said while pointing to where the two extra voices came from.   
The first voice came out and reveals Jin. While the second came out and revealed Touya. Jin gave an extra big smile to Lily.   
"Ok," was all Lily said and that earned a sigh of relief from all the guys, but they didn't let her finish. "Have fun, see ya when you get back." With that said she started to walk away. All the guys anime feel.   
Hiei got up and grabbed Lily around the waist from behind, "You're coming with us weather you like it or not b**ch!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*JIN'S POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
That was a bad move on Hiei's part. I think I see her eyes glowing red.   
"Hiei you should probably let her go!" Kurama said. I believe he's right.   
"Why should I?" Hiei shouted. Ouch he just got blasted through a wall.   
Her eyes just stopped glowing, "Ouch," she looked around till she saw the Hiei sized hole, "Did I?" She looked at me as if asking, "Did I do that?" She's still looking at me. I can't say a thing. "Jin did I do that? Please tell me." I still don't do a thing.   
I didn't have to say a thing because Kuwabara did it for me, "HA HA the shrimp got beaten up by a girl!"   
Lily looked horrified. "You ok lass?" I asked as I walked toward her slowly.   
"I.....I......I got to go," with that said she ran. Just as I was about to run after her Botan appeared, "Koenma needs you know!" She looked around, "Where're Lily and Hiei? Are they mating?" That's it, "NO THEY AREN'T! HIEI'S IN THE WALL" I snapped. I let out a breath, "The lass blasted him into a wall and ran off. I hope she's alright." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*GENKAI'S TEMPLE GENKAI'S POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yukina and I were in the living room when I heard her say something, "Lily what's wrong?" When she said that I turned around and gasped at what I saw. It was Lily but she looked like she'd been crying.   
Lily looked at us and said, "All I know is an hour ago I blasted Hiei through a wall."   
"Why? What events lead to that?" Yukina asked. "Well I got to school...........(AN: insert story up to the where she's walking away) Thing I remember before blanking out was arms around my waist. I blanked out and after I got back to reality in a wall was a Hiei shaped hole." Lily replayed. "Then how do you know it was you?" Yukina asked. "I didn't know till Kuwabara started laughing and saying 'the shrimp got beaten up by a girl'" Lily answered, "Then I ran to the forest, cried, and came here." "Yukina, go to the lab and get the computer warmed up!" I said when I was sure Lily was finished. Yukina went to the lab Lily added for us. "Lets go Lily," Lily nodded to me and we went to the lab. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*KOENMA'S OFFICE KOENMA'S POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
I looked around everyone but Lily was here. Guess they were to scared. Might as well ask, "Where's Lily?"   
"WELLYOUSEEWEETOLDLILYANDSHEWASWALKINGAWAYANDSHEBLASTEDHIEIINTOAWAL......." I put my hand up to get Yusuke and Kuwabara to stop and I looked at Hiei and Kurama. "In short we told Lily about the mission. She started walking away and Hiei........." Kurama started. "The b**ch blasted me through a wall!" Hiei finished.   
"The lass seemed like she was in a trance. She didn't know what she did till she saw the hole," Jin said with concern.   
My eyes went wide, "Never mind you won't need her for this mission."   
Jin looked at me with confused eyes, "Why not?"   
If only he knew. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*GENKAI'S TEMPLE YUKINA'S POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "What's wrong with me?" Lily-sama was pacing in front of me. "We'll find out as soon as you give us a blood sample," Genkai-sama said trying to sooth her granddaughter.   
  
I handed a knife to Lily and she took the knife. She cut her arm from her wrist to her elbow. After Genkai-sama gets a sample and says, "Lily, you should go to your room and get some rest." While Lily-sama heals her cut she nods her head and says, "Can I take a bath?" She asked like a little child would. Genkai-sama smiled at her granddaughter and said, "Of course." Lily smiled back and gave her a hug, "Your the best Grandma." She then walked over to me and gave me a hug, "Good night sister." I had to smile at her. I consider her my little sister. She's known that for a while. As she walked upstairs she sent one final smile to us and disappeared. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AN HOUR LATER STILL LILY'S POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It's coming. It's coming fast. It won't stop. Why is this happening? Why here? Why now? Why me? Hasn't enough happened to me? What does it want with me? Will it kill me? Will it do something else? How can I stop it? How can it be stopped? Is this the end? The end of me? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud booming Irish voice shouting, "LILY!"   
  
I'm in for it now. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END CHAPTER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Alex: What's 'it'? What is she talking about 'The end'? Find out next time on What's Going On?  
  
Lily: By the way to sailormoon55 dare. Ummmmmm what do I have to do?  
  
Mark: B***H! Lily: What? Mark: Never mind. Lily: Whatever this chapter was written for my friend WaitingForTheRain. She has written to great stories and helped me write this chapter. Thanks for the help.  
  
Mark: You have friends?  
  
Lily: See you next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3: What's going on?

Lily: Hello everyone. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I've been having a rough couple of weeks. I don't want to bore you with my problems so on with the story. Oh by the way all review responses will be at the end of the chapter. I need to get them all and I need to get the pile of reviews. Well now on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*An Hour Early In Koenma's Office Koenma's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked at Jin. "She is your mission," I answered, my voice was barely a whisper but Jin still heard it. I could tell. How you may ask. I can tell by the way he went all pale.  
  
"Wha...Wha......What?" He stuttered as if I was joking around with him, "Why?"  
  
"Something happened to her on the last mission," I said.  
  
"What happened?" He asked. His voice full of concern.  
  
"Well after she released her energy her body took in energy from around her on instinct and she absorbed some strange power that she can't handle the power. Either we find out how to get the power out of her or........"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"She may die."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well whatever the power she took in is, it had a demon's spirit. Well, an escaped demon spirit that is."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"The spirit is of a demon who murdered humans and demons alike. She was a powerful sorceress too. She was arrested and stripped of her powers. She vowed she'd return and get revenge."  
  
"How can she do that?" Touya asked.  
  
"Well, she needs a human body, a demon body, and a miko's blood."  
  
"So this sorceress has everything but the miko's blood," Jin said. Touya looked down at the ground with a look of guilt. Jin noticed this and asked, "What's wrong Touya?"  
  
"She's a miko," Touya answered. Jin looked confused so Touya clarified his answer, "Lily is the legendary part miko demon Jin. Do you get it now?" Jin looked shocked.  
  
As soon as he got out of his state of shock he flew out the door. "He's going to Genkai's Temple," Kurama said.  
  
"Yes, and he's going to tell Lily what we just told him," Touya said.  
  
I gulped. If there was one thing I was afraid of more then getting my father angry it was getting Lily angry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A Hour before Lily's Room Lily's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I heard the shout I pulled out my watch and started to count down, "5....4....3....2....1....0." When I got to 0 the door to my room busted open and I was pulled into a fierce hug curtsey of Jin the Wind Master.  
  
"Lily!" He shouted, "Are you all right? Why didn't ya tell me? I was so worried," I felt so guilty. I made him worry and I just felt horrible about it. Wait what did I not tell him?  
  
"What didn't I tell you?" I asked. I think I sounded concerned.  
  
Jin looked at me. "You mean you don't know?" I shook my head, "Lily......" he trailed off.  
  
"What?" I grabbed his chin and forced him to look me in the eye, "Please tell me what you know."  
  
"You're dieing," Touya said from the doorway.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" I shouted.  
  
"Have you ever heard the legend of the demon that has miko blood running through their body?" Touya asked me.  
  
"Of course what demon hasn't heard that story?" I replied.  
  
"You're that demon," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily: That's the end of this chapter.  
  
Jin:*hands Lily a stack of reviews*  
  
Lily: Ok it's time for the review respones: Cainara is it hard to understand? I'll have to work on the making it understandable thing. There will be action in later chapters but so far it's just this boring stuff. Just wait till next chapter. neil try reading more then one chapter next time -_-u max glade ya like it. sailormoon55 glade ya like the story so far to. Yeah I should be able to update the other story tonight. Yes it took me 3 nights to type the 2nd chapter. About if it's a crossover or not I'm not sure. Should I make it a crossover? If so with what? Lily: Ok well...... Jin: Hey Lily what about the dare? Lily: All right but only cause I promised *kisses Jin on the cheek* Ha now you can't say I've never done as my reviewers ask. Ok I got to go update my other story now. See ya. 


	4. No Title

BF: Hello everyone I would just like to say I might be removing this story and my other stories do to increase in flames directed towards me. If you want me to keep this story and my other story up just send an email or review telling me so. My email address is on my bio page if you want to email me. 


	5. important note

Hey everyone. If you want to know more about what's going on with my stories please take a look at my profile. Thank you.

BF


End file.
